


I’ll Take Care of You

by PHILosophy97



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding, Watersports, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/pseuds/PHILosophy97
Summary: It didn’t take long for Credence to learn that Grindlewald requires absolute loyalty. It did take long for Gellert to learn that Credence, though frightened and unsure, doesn’t yet offer utter loyalty; but he will soon.





	I’ll Take Care of You

Nurmengard, Credence found, was not only beautiful, but also impersonal and intimidating. Master Grindlewald was much the same. His smooth voice easily pulled Credence in, yet the boy remembered the betrayal in New York, and he could never let himself fully relax around the man.

Today Credence was seated in the library reading a book about charms while Gellert worked diligently at his desk across the room. Both men had cups of tea which refilled each time the tea ran low, and Credence had been eagerly drinking it to stave off the chill in the large castle. He was just on his fifth cup when he began to stand, yet Grindlewald looked up from over his paper’s with a raised eyebrow and cleared his throat.

“My dear boy,” Grindlewald murmured gently, his voice a soft lull from across the room. “Where do you presume to be going?”

“Well… I’m done with my reading for the day, Master Grindlewald,” Credence murmured, setting his book aside, yet the blonde man stood, prowling over to place his hands on Credence’s shoulder and pushing him gently back into his chair.

“I asked you to finish the entire book today, did I not? You’re but halfway through, dear one,” Grindlewald purred. “Do keep going.”

“I’m sorry Master Grindlewald, I will in a bit, it’s just… I need a short rest, please, sir,” Credence mumbled, eyes placed firmly downward. Gellert, however, placed a gentle hand under his chin and tipped the boy’s head up until their eyes could meet.

“No,” Grindlewald murmured. “I think you need another cup of tea. It’s cold out, Aurelius, and besides I worry that you don’t drink enough. Here, dear boy, have another cup.”

“Sir, I… I’m sorry Sir, but I need a little break I… I’m sorry Sir,” Credence flushed, shifting in his chair and leaning away as Gellert lifted the cup to his lips.

“Dear one, I thought you said you’d always listen to me, obey my commands. Perhaps not, though, hm? Perhaps I was wrong about you. Not everyone is fit to stand by my side, after all. I am disappointed though, Aurelius. I am quite disappointed in you,” Grindlewald frowned. He began to lower the cup, however Credence seemed to suddenly think better of his decision as he shook his head. This time when Grindlewald lifted the cup, the boy gulped the tea reluctantly down. Grindlewald hummed, nodding and stroking a gentle hand through Credence’s hair, before moving to sit again. With a dismissive flick of his hand, Grindlewald declared, “Now get back to reading, dear one.”

Yet Credence couldn’t possibly think about reading. He shifted uneasily in the chair, pinching his leg as the words swam in front of him and his heart banged in his chest. Credence was able to read for approximately ten more minutes, before the pressure inside him pushed him over the edge and he suddenly stood.

“Sir, I need to go,” Credence insisted. “I need to… I need a little break.”

“To do what, dear boy?” Grindlewald asked, glancing up from his desk. “I don’t understand why you’re being so obstinate today.”

“I… I need to… Sir, I need to use the bathroom,” Credence finally whimpered. His eyes were downcast and his cheeks were bright red as he muttered it, but he did all the same. He moved towards the door, however a single word cut through the room, loud and clear.

“No,” Gellert stated. “No, you may not.”

“Excuse me?” Credence turned, shock rolling over his face, yet Grindlewald’s face darkened.

“I said you may not go relieve yourself. Now sit down, Aurelius, before I truly loose my temper with you.”

Credence whimpered. There was a long pause, before he licked his lips and asked, “Please! May I… May I please use the bathroom?”

“Dear pet, you don’t need to be so prudish. If you need to go, then go ahead! You don’t need to worry, I’ll clean you up after,” Gellert purred.

“But sir I… I can’t go here! Please sir, I just need to go to the bathroom,” Credence whined, yet Grindlewald simply shrugged.

“You must not need to go that badly then,” Grindlewald sighed, petting Credence’s hair. “You’re sure you don’t want to go right now?”

“No I… I don’t want to,” Credence whimpered. “I… I guess I don’t need to go all that badly.”

“Alright,” Grindlewald nodded, stepping away. “I guess you can wait then. Promise to let me know if you change your mind and do have to go?”

“I… I promise,” Credence whispered. Gellert hesitated, before he gave a curt nod and headed back to his desk. 

“Alright,” he declared. “Back to work then.”

Credence wiggled but went back to work. He must have been reading for a half hour when he closed the book. Happily he declared, “I’m all done! I finished the book”

“Did you really? Oh I am proud of you, darling boy. Do you need to use the bathroom yet?”

“Uh, no sir,” Credence flushed.

“Alright, well why don’t you run along then? Go straight there, no stops along the way. Here’s another book for reading in your room,” Grindlewald smiled, holding it out.

Credence’s eyes widened in joy, and without a moment to spare he grabbed the book. He almost through about ducking into the bathroom, yet he was afraid Master Grindlewald would somehow know, so he instead went straight to his room.

Credence sat by the window and tried to ignore the mounting pressure in his bladder as he read. He managed a few more minutes, and yet as he shifted it ached even more, and when he looked down he let out a soft whimper at the way his pants stretched around the roundness in his lower abdomen. Whimpering, every moment seemed to jostle him, and he began to ache desperately.

Squaring his shoulder, Credence decided something there and then, and without another thought the boy stood, pulled down his pants, and waited. And waited. And waited. Swallowing hard, Credence squeaked when he realized that no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out of him, nothing in the least. He strained for a moment more, and then it was like a stabbing pain shot through his stomach, and Credence gasped. Feeling nearly panicked, Credence pulled his trousers back up, yet the belt wouldn’t work right and so Credence set it aside. He flushed bright pink, and for a long moment he just stood there. Yet finally the boy couldn’t stand this for a moment longer, and then he was jogging towards the library.

And yet, as he jogged, he could feel a sloshing inside himself so he slowed to a fast walk. Not fast enough he was standing in front of the library, panting as he knocked. For a very long minute there was no answer, and Credence felt like he was falling apart. He began crying softly, his shoulders shaking and a stream of whimpers leaving his mouth, yet just as he was giving up hope the door opened, and Gellert’s jaw dropped as he pulled the boy into the room.

“Darling one, whatever is going on?” Gellert murmured, smoothing away Credence’s tears.

“Something is wrong Master Grindlewald,” Credence continued to cry. “Please, sir, I… I can’t seem to go! I don’t know what’s wrong! Please sir I tried to relieve myself, and I can’t! I… I don’t know why I can’t!”

“Oh, my dear one,” Grindlewald murmured gently, smoothing back Credence’s hair. “Come, come dear boy, we’ll get this all taken care of. Let me see what’s wrong, let me help you.”

Credence’s tears wet his cheeks as he followed Gellert into the bedroom next to the library. Credence’s tears turned into soft sobs as Gellert gently slid his trousers down his legs and then helped the boy into the bed. Crying, Credence presses his legs together instinctually.

“Let’s see,” Grindlewald murmured softly. He grabbed a pair of gloves and made a show of snapping them on. “If I can help you. Come on, spread your legs for me. There you are.”

Credenxd felt half delirious as Gellert eased his legs wide apart and kissed his forehead. The man first let his hands wander gently over Credence’s swollen bladder.

“So distended, you poor thing,” Gellert clucked his tongue. His fingers wandered gently for a moment more, before they dug hard into Credence’s skin. Credence nearly let out a scream, panting on the bed and wiggling around. Grindlewald pouted, and then slowly he pulled out his wand. “Poor little darling, you know I know just how to fix this. Try to hold still, it’ll only hurt for a moment.”

Credence whimpered, confused, yet he let out a whine as Grindlewald pressed the tip of his wand against Credence’s prick, and then in one gentle movement, he pressed the first bulb inside, and Credence screamed. 

Clucking again, Gellert murmured something gently. Credence felt something shift inside of him, almost like a dam breaking, and he screamed softly again as Gellert pulled the wand out, and then began to massage Credence’s bladder. For a moment there was no response, but then Credence began to keen as his bladder finally let go, sullying all of the bedsheets. It seemed like it went on forever, however it finally was done, leaving Credence panting softly. 

“Is that better?” Grindlewald asked, pressing his lips to Credence’s ear. “You poor, darling thing. You know what I think, dear one? I think this was a problem just waiting to happen. I knew it the moment I met you. You’re sweet, gentle, and you were raised to take commands. I don’t think I’ve been treating you right, dear boy. I thought you were big enough to care for yourself, but I think I was wrong. You need help, don’t you sweetheart? You need a strong hand to guide you, to take care of you. It’s a big request to ask of anybody, a lot of hard work, but you know what sweetheart? You’re worth the hard work. You’re very precious to me, and I don’t ever want you hurting. From now on, Credence, I’m going to take care of you. From now on, you will come to me every time you need something, and I will take very good care of my precious boy. Do I make myself clear?”

“Well…” Credence hesitated, wiggling and trying to escape the wet sheets, yet Grindlewald placed a firm glove hand on his bladder. 

“Do I make myself clear?” He demanded. Credence felt his heart hammering in his chest, and finally he whimpered out a yes. Smiling, Gellert gently stroked through Credence’s hair, placing a kiss on top of his forehead. “Very good, dear boy. Now, whenever you need anything, anything at all, you come to be and you say please. Understand?”

“Yes Master Grindlewald,” Credence murmured.

“Very good,” Gellert purred. “Now run along, dear boy, and I’ll see you tonight.”

“My pants…”

“Oh, of course my dear boy,” Grindlewald moved to grab Credence’s pants, however he frowned slightly. “Baby boy, look at that! You’re dribbling! Poor little thing. You need more help than I thought. Oh your poor, darling little one. Stay right there.”

Credence turned pink from head to toe as he waited, and when Grindlewald returned with a bag, Credence quickly closed his legs and began to sit up.

“Funny little pet,” Gellert hummed. “Lie down, I have a present for you.”

Credence slowly relaxed, yet he turned absolutely red when Gellert pulled out a nappie.

“No!” Credence immediately declared. “No i… please Sir, please I don’t want…”

“Hush, darling, I said I would take care of you, didn’t I? I can’t have you dribbling all over yourself. Now just relax.”

Gellert had the nappies folded up around Credence in a matter of moments, but the moment they were snuggly placed on him Credence wanted them gone. 

“They don’t feel right,” Credence whined. “Please, Master Grindlewald, Sir, this is enough I… I don’t want…”

“Sweet, darling little pet, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you? I’m being so nice, trying to take care of you. Aren’t I taking care of you, sweet one? Tell me how happy you are,” Gellert purred, cupping Credence’s face in his hands. Credence whimpered, studying Gellert closely, yet he could see the danger there behind those mismatched eyes.

“Yes Sir, you take care good care of me,” Credence murmured.

“Of course I do,” Grindlewald purred. “Now up with your trousers and off you go. I’ll see you tonight, my love.”

Sniffling, Credence nodded, pulled his pants up over the crinkling nappies, and then waddled away, moving fast as he could to get back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want another chapter? If so what would you like to see happen?


End file.
